cs2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike 2D
CS2D, is a 2D top-down shooter developed by Unreal Software. It's a remake of Counter-Strike and it's a one man project made by Peter Schauß better known by his Internet nickname DC (DarkCorner). Unreal Software, the developer of popular games Stranded and Stranded II, began developing CS2D in 2002. It started working on early 2004 with the Alpha version but became more popular in 2004's Christmas Eve when Beta 0.1.0.4 was released. People from all over the globe started playing and it became a very popular top-down shooter game. In August 2008, CS2D Max was released bringing a lot more features and has grown till what it is today: a rather small gaming community with around 1400 players worldwide. It can be pretty addicting when you play it for long. The initial idea of CS2D was to create a game which is pretty much like the original Counter-Strike game by Valve Software but which is 2D in a top-down perspective. This goal has been reached by implementing all original Counter-Strike weapons with their original sounds, by adding the well known hostage rescue (CS) and bomb defuse (DE) scenarios (+the VIP (AS) mode which has been removed from the original Counter-Strike already) and finally by creating 2D versions of the most popular Counter-Strike maps. It has since served time on both the German and Polish international professional gaming league ESL. __TOC__ Gameplay *Fast paced and tactical gaming similar to Counter-Strike. *Chat & original Counter-Strike radio messages. *Fog of war only lets you see enemies in your field of view (optional - implemented to make the 2d version similar to the 3d view; in which you must turn back to see behind you) *Bots (AI) available for on- and offline gaming. Multiplayer CS2D can be played online with players from all over the globe; these are some features the multiplayer mode provides: *Serverlist with sorting, filters, Internet servers, LAN servers and favourites. *Friends system and authentication based on UnrealSoftware.de accounts. *Listen servers (Windows, Linux and Mac) and dedicated servers (Windows, Linux). *Spraylogo, map and file transfer. *RCon (remote control) for dedicated servers. *Voting, kicking, banning, mapcycles and many settings. *Server player ranking and stats (in-game and as HTML output). *Lua support that result in endless popular mods. Map types Most popular & official types CS2D presents a variety of map types, either the default server ones and the endless map types. Below are listed the default map types (they are listed in the file maptypes.lst which is available in sys folder) and also popular custom ones. *'Assassination' | AS_ - considered the least played gamemode [http://www.unrealsoftware.de/forum_posts.php?post=145703 Unreal Software: Least played game mode (poll)] (30.08.09). The terrorists must prevent the counter-terrorists from rescuing the VIP - which is only equipped with a fully loaded USP and extra kevlar - by killing him. *'Standard' | DE_ - the terrorists must head to the bombspot, which are usually marked with an X on the ground, and arm the Bomb (C4) in order to blow the site. Counter-terrorists must prevent the bomb from exploding. *'Hostage Rescue' | CS_ - the terrorists must prevent the counter-terrorists from rescuing the hostages. Counter-Terrorists have to rescue all hostages safely to a rescue zone. *'Capture The Flag' | CTF_ - one team must capture the enemies flag and return it to their base. *'Domination' | DOM_ - one team must conquer all domination points (shown as black sticks with yellow glow) to their team (they will then turn into a flag with colours blue or red, depending on which team conquered it). *'Aiming Training' | AIM_'' - this differs from FY_ and DM_ due to be mostly played on Standard mode and that the weapons on the floor are less diversified (e.g.: in a DM_ map it may have SMGs, Pistols, Rifles, etc. and in AIM_ it has AK-47s from the terrorists and M4A1s for the counter-terrorists). '' *'AWP Arena' | '''AWP_ - on this deathmatch-like map type the only weapons available are the AWP and of course the Knife. *'Knife Arena' | KA_ - on this deathmatch-like map type the only weapon available is the Knife. *'HE' | HE_ - on this deathmatch-like map type the only weapon available is the HE Grenade. *'Deathmatch' | DM_ - maps specially designed for the Death and Team Deathmatch modes. There is also a less-used variant called TDM_, which is used only for Team Deathmatch. *'Fightyard' | FY_ - it considered by some to be the same as DM_[http://www.unrealsoftware.de/forum_posts.php?post=153685&start=0 Unreal Software: Difference:DM and FY?] (19.10.09), and for others FY comes with weapons already on the floor and buying is disabled and DM weapons are rarely on the floor and players need to buy. *'Construction' | CON_ - maps specially designed for the Construction mode. *'Zombies' | ZM_ - maps specially designed for the Zombies! mode. Less popular & unofficial types *'Deathrun' | DEATHRUN_ (DR_) - maps in which Terrorists have to kill Counter-Terrorists using traps on the narrow paths Counter-Terrorists must walk, while they (CT) must avoid all traps and kill the opposing team. *'Zombie Plague' | ZP_ - maps specially designed for the Zombie Plague mod. *'Zombie Escape' | ZE_ - on this type of maps the player has to escape from zombies - i.e. reach a goal/an escape point. *'Team Deathmatch' | TDM_ - maps specially designed for the Team Deathmatch game mode. *'Role Play' | RP_ - maps specially designed for various role play mods. They usually feature real life-like settings (i.e. cities, towns). *'Role Playing Game' | RPG_ - maps specially designed for various RPG mods. It is popular among Tibia RPG mod players as it is by far the most popular RPG mod in CS2D. *'Mini-Game' | MG_ - maps specially designed for the Mini-Game mod. Gamemodes *'Standard' - the classic mode taken from the 3D Counter-Strike. A team only wins by either kills the other whole enemy team or by completing an objective (like bomb explosion). When a person dies, he or she will stay spectating and marked as *DEAD* until the round ends. *'Deathmatch' - individual survival mode, free-for-all. *'Team Deathmatch' - get together with other people in squads and kill the other teams in a never-ending game. *'Construction' - similar to the Team Deathmatch mode, but in this game mode you can build things such as: turrets, walls, barricades, barbed wire, teleporters and more. *'Zombies!' - terrorists are zombies and must infect all counter-terrorists. Counter-terrorists must survive until the round ends. External Links CS2D Website Unreal Software CS2D Page CS2D English Forum CS2D English File Archive CS2D German Forum CS2D German File Archive References Category:Counter-Strike 2D